"She's Quiet"
(The helicopter flies over the volcano and to the center) Harry: Let's go down lower and head for that rock formation over there. Pilot: If I fly during my my lunch break, I get overtime. Harry's friend: Just do it. (The helicopter flies around) Harry: All right, let's just hover here. Okay, what you got back there? How's it looking? Harry's friends: Minimal sulfur dioxide emissions. Nothing to worry about. We're green across the board. Harry, there's to indicate there's any kind of activity down here. She's quiet. Harry: Yeah, she's quiet. (The helicopter flies out of the volcano) (That night) Pooh: Would you like to come inside, Bambi? Bambi: Better not. We have to remain outside here. Pooh: (nods yes with a smile) Okay. It's fine with me. (In the kitchen) Harry: Okay. Which hand is the domino in? Graham: That one. Harry: You've got it. Thank you very much. Graham: Here? Harry: Yes. Lauren: Looks like a squished heart. (Graham pokes the domino and the dominos block) Harry: More like an appendix. Lauren: Neat. Graham: Cool. Lauren: Can you do any other tricks? Harry: Um. Rachel: Maybe Harry's tired. Harry: Just one more. Here you go. (Harry takes his napkin out of his pocket) Harry: All right. Look at that. No boogers. But right down in here we have a little sewing needle. You see it? Franklin: Yes. I see it. Tigger: I see it too. Harry: It's magic. And it needs a magic hair. This won't hurt. (Harry pulls one hair out) Harry: Okay, hold this, please. Thank you. (Lauren holds a hair) Harry: Let me put my glasses on. (puts his glasses on) And we go like this. Thread it through. Fine. You hold that. (Graham holds the hair) Harry:,Okay? Look at that. And there. (blows his nose with his napkin) Much better. (Graham offers the hair back to Harry) And we go like this. All right. And go like that. (Harry's napkin ties with the hair and it pulls) Lauren: It really works. Graham: Wow. Lauren: It's magic. Pooh and friends: Oh. Ash and friends: Oh. Timon and Pumbaa: Oh. Mickey: Will you look at that. (Outside) (Harry and Rachel sits on the chairs) Rachel: I know it's just a little town, but I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. I grew up here. I went to school here. Harry: Got married here? Rachel: Yeah. Brian. We were just kids. I haven't heard from him in quite a while. (chuckles) Quite a while. Try six years. I don't think she'd admit it, but I don't even think Ruth knows where he is. Harry: You seem to be doing okay. Rachel: Yeah. It was hard at first. Hard for the kids. But we're okay. How about you? You ever been married? Harry: No. Never. Rachel: Why not? Harry: Well, for one thing, I move around a lot. Colombia, Guatemala, the Philippines, Mexico, New Zealand, New Guinea. Wherever there's a volcano with an attitude. It makes it hard to settle down. Rachel: You ever come close? Harry: Yes. Once. (He drinks the wine) Rachel: Touchy subject. Harry: Her name was Marianne. We worked together. She loved volcanoes. Fascinated by them. Loved the life. Four years ago, a volcano erupted in Colombia. Marianne and I thought we had enough time to get out. Unfortunately, we were wrong. We got too close to the show. Marianne was killed. If this thing blows and if she does a Mount Saint Helens, the blast will get here within a minute. Rachel: I hope you're wrong about our volcano, Harry. But if not, I'm glad you're here. (Inside) Pooh: What a wonderful night. What will we do tomorrow? Hunter: We will go out and help Rachel and Harry. Colleen: Can we bring Bambi with us? Rabbit: I don't think so. Things might get very confusing if we bring Bambi inside. Colleen: I suppose you're right. We will leave him with his family and friends. Tigger: It's just fine. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts